


There's None so Blind...

by Fides



Category: Stargate SG-1, Torchwood
Genre: Aliens, Crossover, Flash Fic, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, mmom, mmom 2008, mmom 2008: day 28
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Ianto have a late night chat in the Hub.</p><p>Set during Torchwood Season 1, SG1 Season 3ish</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's None so Blind...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a crossover character meet-up challenge set by Jhava (characters given: Ianto Jones &amp; Daniel Jackson)

"Ooooh God" Daniel moaned reverently. He looked over the coffee cup at the young man who had brought it. "I don't suppose I can tempt you away from here?"

Ianto smiled as shook his head. "I couldn't leave Myfanwy."

Daniel looked around, automatically, for the pteradon and realised that he and Ianto were the only two people in evidence. "Where..?" He started, puzzled.

Ianto followed his gaze around the empty hub. "Well, Tosh and Sam exchanged equations for a while but I last saw them huddled around Tosh's computer and looking excited so either they made a scientific breakthrough or they have gone to check out Tosh's DVD collection. Jack and Colonel O'Neill were arguing spacecraft and I believe they went to settle their debate and, I expect, spend the rest of the night exchanging war stories. Teal'c is meditating. I suspect he had had enough of answering questions. Gwen and Owen went home in disgust, which either means they did go to their respective homes or means they have gone for a drink and then back to Owen's. Best not to inquire to closely."

As he talked, Ianto began tidying the papers on the desk in front of Daniel into sensible piles, taking advantage of both Daniel's suprise at his answer and the fact that Daniel's hands were full of coffee.

"Jack said I should let you work for a few more hours but then I should make sure you got to bed." Ianto continued as he finished filing the Torchwood reports into their correct folders.

Daniel looked from his own notes, now in a cleared island on the desk, to Ianto with a bemused expression on his face. "My Jack or your Jack?"

"Both. Although mine was grinning and yours was scowling."

"Jack, your Jack, is quite..." Daniel paused, searching for the word.

"Full on," Ianto suggested.

"Yes," Daniel agreed. "I mean we have travelled all over the universe and we haven't met any race that are just so openly sexual."

"That's Jack."

"But is it just him? Or do you think there are more like him out there?"

"It's a worrying thought isn't it; an entire race of Jacks." Ianto smiled slightly, "but if you believe his stories then there are whole worlds out there whose only goal is to have a good time. In a safe, sane and consensual manner of course." Ianto paused for a moment with a thoughtful expression. "Well the sane could be debated. And don't shake their hands unless you're sure it is their hand."

Daniel laughed. "I'm beginning to think that we got the wrong list of gate addresses. Somewhere out there in other universes there are versions of us who are having hell of a lot more fun. Either that or they can see us coming and are part of a big intergalatic joke on the Tauri."

"Maybe you find what you are looking for," Ianto suggested. "We look for threats and we find them. I'm told the friendly aliens all go to Ealing. You look for weapons and at least some of your team are trained not to ask or tell..."

"So we look but we don't see." Daniel mused.

Ianto nodded. "It is a theory."


End file.
